


Manipulation and Systematic Destruction

by SunlightOnTheWater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, F/M, Gen, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby, Lilith, and Sam face Lucifer's release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulation and Systematic Destruction

The last thing Ruby expected was to be approached by an angel for anything other than a swift smiting. That was when she found out the angels were trying to free Lucifer too. Daddy was gone and they were ready for a big smackdown. Ruby sneered and waffled but in the end she negotiated and explained everything to Lilith. The white eyed demon had been satisfied with the result. Now she stood on one side of the orange car as she watched Sam's muscles stiffen. Only three beings in the universe, possibly four if God was hanging around there somewhere, knew what Sam was going to hear; she, Lilith, and Zachariah. "Do it," Sam told her darkly.

"Thank god," Ruby said with false relief, hiding her triumphant smirk. Cindy in the trunk began to scream.

\---

Lilith had been waiting for this for a long time. Actually since the moment Azazel had told her she was the key to opening Lucifer's Cage. At first she hadn't been sure how this part would pan out. After all, the angels would surely free Dean Winchester and he would do his best to stop his little brother from listening to Ruby and drinking her blood. Then the angel had sought out Ruby and their problems had been solved. Now Dean was shut up and Sammy was emotionally scarred and everything was going according to plan. "I've been waiting for this," Sam informed her. "For a long time."

 _So have I_ , Lilith thought. Aloud she said, "Then give me your best shot." Sam reached out his hand and his power and that was when everything suddenly went wrong.

" _Sam_ ," Dean was yelling, banging on the door. Lilith felt something sick curl in her borrowed stomach as Dean yelled again, " _Sam!_ " 

"Dean?" Sam asked softly, dropping his hand and turning his head toward the door.

"What are you waiting for?" Ruby screamed, trying to egg him on as Lilith tasted the bitter dregs of defeat. "Now Sam! _Now!_ " That was when Lilith remembered the voicemail that Ruby had written and Zachariah had promised to deliver. She began to laugh. Sam turned back to her, startled.

"You turned yourself into a _freak_ ," Lilith sneered. "A monster. And now you're not gonna bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable." Sam's hand shot up, almost of its own accord, and Lilith tasted triumph once more.

\---

Ruby waxed poetic about Lucifer's rise but Sam felt numb, barely able to summon a sense of horror and disgust. He should have died. That was the point of all this. Exorcising Samhain had felt like it was killing him. He'd hoped that destroying Lilith would actually accomplish that. Or better yet, that Bobby would actually shoot him instead of hesitating. If he was dead then Dean couldn't be hurt anymore. He was poison that had slowly destroyed his older brother's life. The least he could do was die to fix it. Except he hadn't died and he hadn't fixed it either. He'd made it worse. He should have known better than to hope he could fix something. He was poison, and nothing in Heaven or Hell was even going to change that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I found Lilith's wording awful convenient in Lucifer Rising when Sam got distracted by Dean. It was as if she knew exactly what to say to get him to finish this, to remind him of the voicemail, so I have no doubt that she knew something about the switch. Add that with Zachariah's comment to Dean about Sam have a part to play and I ended up with angels and demons working together and Sam broken apart.


End file.
